Una tarde de Otoño
by Telitah
Summary: One-shot de Silver Rival xKotone, personajes de los remakes de Oro y Plata de Pokémon. Silver, en su camino hacia Ciudad Iris, decide tomar un descanso debajo de un gran árbol. Mientras descansa, se encuentra con la inesperada presencia de Kotone. HGSS


El atardecer otoñal iluminaba a la región de Johto, y el suave viento mecía los cabellos rojizos de un chico que vestía de negro.

Silver se sentó a un lado de un imponente árbol de una ruta que llevaba hacia ciudad Iris, que era el próximo destino a donde él tenía pensado llegar para retar al siguiente líder de gimnasio. Su pokémon, Croconaw, se sentó a un lado de su entrenador y bostezó con lentitud mientras admiraba el caer de las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Ya te has cansado? –Le preguntó el joven a su compañero, y Croconaw asintió mientras cerraba sus grandes ojos. Silver esbozó una sonrisa-. Bueno, entonces tendremos que descansar más.

Silver odiaba pasar el tiempo sin hacer nada productivo, pero poco a poco había aprendido a cuidar a sus pokémon, y eso incluía detenerse cuando necesitaban descansar.

El chico pelirrojo observó el paisaje que había frente a él; frondosos árboles de colores otoñales embellecían el lugar. El viento estaba frío, pero el vestuario de Silver lo mantenía cálido.

De repente, Silver recordó a Kotone y a Hibiki, los dos entrenadores con los que se encontraba constantemente en su viaje pokémon. "Tengo tiempo que no los veo, especialmente a..." pensó, pero inmediatamente trató de pensar en otra cosa y sacudió su cabeza. Croconaw le miró extrañado.

-Kotone. –Mencionó el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

Silver había mantenido pocas veces una conversación con Kotone, la entrenadora pokémon de Pueblo Primavera, pero en esas ocasiones, él había disfrutado la charla, aunque ella fuera un rival, al igual que Hibiki.

"¿Por qué? Cada vez que me encuentro con ella, no puedo impedir sonrojarme... maldición." Pensó Silver mientras se volvía a sonrojar, y prefirió mirar a su compañero pokémon.

Croconaw dormía cómodamente bajo la tranquila sombra del árbol. Silver lo contempló unos instantes y después regresó su mirada hacia el paisaje que había en esa ruta.

Minutos después, un extraño ruido se escuchó no muy lejos del árbol donde Silver y Croconaw se encontraban. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás para ver quién estaba ahí, pero no vio nada. Mantuvo su vista fija en un arbusto, pero nada se volvió a mover o escuchar. Lentamente, el joven regresó a su posición original, pero ya no estaba tranquilo.

Momentos después, unas pisadas se escucharon en la zona, con dirección hacia donde estaban Silver y Croconaw; el pelirrojo prefirió no voltear y mantenerse quieto para esperar a que el extraño llegara.

Rápidamente, las pisadas llegaron hasta el otro lado del árbol donde Silver y Croconaw se encontraban, y el extraño se sentó.

Silver se sobresaltó y rápidamente se giró para ver quién había llegado al mismo árbol que él.

Entonces, el pelirrojo se encontró con unos conocidos ojos color café.

La persona que había llegado a sentarse en el mismo árbol que Silver era una chica de su edad con coletas, cabello color café, un sombrero grande color blanco y vestimenta de mezclilla.

Silver la contempló unos instantes, y cuando se percató de quién era la persona a la que estaba viendo, se giró rápidamente, ya con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave color rosado.

-¡Hola Silver! –Exclamó una voz femenina conocida detrás de Silver. Croconaw se exaltó y se despertó. Rápidamente, se incorporó a su entrenador.

-H-hola, Kotone... –Susurró Silver mientras se giraba con lentitud para mirar a la chica.

El joven no imaginó reencontrarse con Kotone en ese lugar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kotone se colocó a un lado del chico pelirrojo y le sonrió ampliamente. En cambio, Silver se volteó para otro lado, en un intento de disimular su sonrojo.

-¿Cómo has estado? Es curioso encontrarte en un lugar tan tranquilo como éste, sin buscar pelea con alguien. –Mencionó ella, risueña. Silver no dijo nada, pero se volteó para poder contemplarla.

Silver había olvidado la sensación de tranquilidad que le daban sus ojos cafés. Kotone se incomodó por la penetrante mirada de los ojos grises de Silver y trató de hacerle charla.

-Lindo paisaje, ¿verdad? Me encanta el otoño porque podemos apreciar estos hermosos paisajes. Además, ahora mismo me dirigía a Ciudad Iris, pero me detuve para tomar un descanso. –Dijo Kotone. El pelirrojo se limitó a mirar nuevamente el paisaje y admirarlo. Silver se percató de lo cerca que se había quedado Kotone de él, pero trató de no mirarla para no volver a sonrojarse. Croconaw se volvió a dormir en ese momento.

Así se quedaron ambos, contemplando el paisaje en silencio, durante unos largos minutos.

Instantes después, Kotone dirigió sus manos hacia sus brazos en un intento de darles calor. El aire frío había aumentado en la zona, y a Kotone sí le había afectado.

Silver la observó unos momentos, y al instante, se levantó y se quitó su suéter negro y se lo acercó a Kotone sin decir ni una sola palabra.

La joven lo miró y rápidamente se sonrojó; Silver se había quedado únicamente con su playera –también negra-, y le extrañaba verlo sin su inconfundible suéter. El pelirrojo se percató de que Kotone lo miraba y al instante se volteó.

-Tómalo ya, o te va a dar más frío, niña. –Dijo Silver mientras agitaba su mano con el suéter en señal de desesperación. Kotone se levantó también y accedió a tomar el suéter de Silver, y lentamente, se lo puso. Las mangas le quedaban un poco largas, pero ya no tenía tanto frío. Kotone miró a Silver con timidez y le compartió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Silver. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte. –Mencionó Kotone mientras se sonrojaba. Silver no mencionó nada, pero también se sonrojó.

Entonces, el pelirrojo sacó la Pokéball de Croconaw y regresó a su compañero pokémon. Lentamente, el joven metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y reinició su caminata hacia Ciudad Iris.

-¡E-espera! ¿Qué hay de tu suéter? –Exclamó Kotone, pero Silver se limitó a alzar su mano en señal de despedida. La chica suspiró, tomó su bolsa y corrió hacia Silver.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kotone entrelazó su brazo con el de Silver y le sonrió. El chico, exaltado por la inesperada acción de la joven, se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que Kotone no se diera cuenta, y ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Eres muy mono cuando te sonrojas –Mencionó Kotone mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo y cerraba los ojos.

Silver la miró, pero no dijo nada.

Así, ambos continuaron la caminata hacia Ciudad Iris, en silencio y sin separarse. Para entonces, la imponente y hermosa luna se reincorporaba a la región de Johto para iluminar el camino de los jóvenes entrenadores.

_***Aclaración:**__ Sí, como se abran dado cuenta, utilicé el nombre de "Silver" del manga de Pokémon para definir al rival, y los nombres de "Kotone" y "Hibiki" los saqué de los remakes de los juegos oro y plata de Pokémon. Quizá no se escucha muy bien los nombres "Silver" y "Kotone" juntos, pero por el momento, se reconoce más a este _pelirrojo con el nombre de "Rival", pero claro está que no iba a utilizar "Rival" en esta narración~ Igual, muchísimas gracias por leer.

**~Telitah.**


End file.
